


Stream Romeo

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Season 2 Era, Twitter, misaki is mentioned, rated t for arisas foul mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: When Tae and Rimi start dating, everything is fine. Arisa only has a problem when Rimi starts using Twitter stan language in almost every sentence she says - and she knows exactly who is responsible. Luckily, she's got a plan to stop it.





	Stream Romeo

When Tae and Rimi had first announced they were dating, the rest of their bandmates were delighted. Well, Arisa herself questioned why Rimi would ever want to be with a crackhead like Tae, but whenever she tried to voice this concern to Saaya, the other girl merely laughed and said: “That’s a bit rich coming from _ you. _” What was that supposed to mean?

But other than Arisa’s small doubts, Poppin’ Party continued as normal. They were still busy both at school and in Arisa’s basement, always trying to hone their skills. In fact, sometimes it didn’t feel like Tae and Rimi were dating at all. Obviously, they spent way more time together alone, and kept giving each other disgusting gooey-eyes during rehearsal, but life went mostly unchanged.

That was, until one terrible Saturday afternoon.

Everything had been fine. Kasumi had been sitting at the small table in her basement, Arisa herself next to her. They were staring at a brightly-coloured notebook. Kasumi was chewing on her pencil so hard Arisa was slightly scared it was going to snap in half.

Then, Kasumi leaned back with a sigh. “I don’t know what to do, Arisa~” she whined. “I want everyone in the audience to know how I feel when I see you, but I can’t find the right words…”

“Huh?” Arisa yelped, making the rest of her bandmates jump and turn around. She sighed. “Wh-what do you mean? What do you feel when you see me?”

“Something gay, probably.” Tae chimed in. Arisa shot her a glare and was about to tell her to shut up but then she was cut off by Kasumi.

“Yeah, something like that! You know, love and all that stuff!” 

Arisa was in shock. Kasumi felt love when she saw her? No way, that was impossible. She probably didn’t mean it like _ that _. Kasumi loved literally everything she laid her eyes on.

“So you want it to be a...lo...love song?” she managed to splutter out.

Kasumi nodded. “Exactly!”

** **

“W-well you have to make it general! Don’t say any specific names, or the audience won’t be able to relate!” she said. 

** **

Kasumi looked offended. “But I want to make it about you~!”

** **

Oh god. Arisa wanted to _ die. _She looked at Saaya for support, but found none. The other girl was laughing. Laughing! How come Saaya was such a reliable person normally, but she utterly betrayed Arisa in situations like these?

** **

“Oh!” Kasumi said suddenly. Arisa could practically see the lightbulb shining above her head. “I have some lyric ideas! Hey Rimi-rin, come listen to these!”

** **

The other girl walked over, and Arisa saw light at the end of her miserable, Kasumi-shaped tunnel. If Saaya wouldn’t help her, surely Rimi would? Surely? Hopefully? Oh god, Rimi, _ please. _

** **

Kasumi had already picked up her Random Star and was humming to herself. She then struck a G chord, and began to sing.

** **

_ Arisa, I love you, I love you _

_ I want to be with you _

_ Arisa, let’s be together, _

_ Together, together, Forever! _

** **

“Something like that?” Kasumi asked, her face shining. Arisa was genuinely welcoming death, and she could feel her face turning bright red, but maybe there was hope. Maybe Rimi would gently shut down Kasumi’s idea in her gentle Rimi way and they could write one of their usual songs about sparkles and rainbows or whatever.

** **

However, what Rimi said next was not something Arisa, or anyone else in the room, could have seen coming.

** **

“Oh my god, sis. My wig has been snatched.”

** **

Wait.

** **

_ What the fuck? _

** **

Rimi Ushigome did not just say that. Pure, beautiful, innocent Rimi - surely Arisa’s ears were playing a trick on her?

** **

But Saaya was wearing the same expression. A mixture of shock and horror. Because Rimi was not, in any universe, a disgusting Twitter stan.

** **

Right?

** **

Kasumi looked dumbfounded. “Eh, what do you mean? Your wig? You wear a wig, Rimi?” She desperately reached out for Rimi’s hair, feeling it all over.

** **

“No no no, I don’t!” Rimi replied hastily, moving Kasumi’s hands away. “It’s just a phrase, you know?”

** **

“I think she means she likes the lyrics, Kasumi.” Saaya said, some of the colour having been restored to her face. She looked Arisa directly in the eyes as she said: “Honestly, I have to agree. We should include that in the song.”

** **

“Ah, I see! Thanks guys!” Kasumi said, her usual enthusiasm back in full force. “I’ll have to write that down!” And to Arisa’s horror, she did exactly that.

** **

Curse Saaya. Curse Rimi. And most of all -

** **

_ Oh my god. _

** **

Curse Tae Hanazono.

** **

Because as Arisa stared at the strangely silent girl, an idea formed in her head as to who could be at fault for Rimi’s awful way of talking.

** **

* * *

Funnily enough, it was basically impossible to get hold of Tae after rehearsal, or the next day at school. It was almost as if the girl was avoiding her on purpose. When Arisa had given her a sharp glance after she’d realised she was probably the one _ corrupting _Rimi, the blasted girl had merely offered her a smile and a wave in return.

** **

Tae was like an enigma, one that couldn’t be solved. Her guitar skills were magnificent - Arisa would go as far as to say that she was the best musician in Poppin’ Party. Her grades were also very good - not on Arisa’s level, but she still stayed near the top of the class. And every adult always commented on what a well-mannered, polite and lovely girl she was. Which, to be fair to Tae, was actually true - but if you had more than one conversation than her, you would quickly realise that the girl was a complete airhead.

** **

Arisa would genuinely be surprised to find out that Tae _ wasn’t _ on crack. Not even Kasumi was as bad as her. The other idiots at Hanasakigawa? Well, they provided some actual competition - they were most likely on crack too. They probably had daily meetups in the PE shed or something. How Arisa had managed to find herself surrounded by such people was a total mystery to her. Why she even put up with it on a daily basis and hadn’t already transferred to Haneoka or some other school was even stranger. Admittedly, the possibility of not seeing Kasumi’s smile every day was a big part of it, but - ugh, _ emotions. _

** **

In any case, even if she somehow had the patience to put up with Tae’s nonsense every day, she was not going to let the other girl corrupt Rimi under any circumstances. Even if they were dating. Rimi was one of the last remaining things that made her barely cling onto her faith in humanity, and Tae Hanazono was not going to interfere with that.

** **

Arisa sighed as she set her bento box down on the grass. Kasumi was next to her, barely sitting still, chatting happily about something her sister had done this morning.

** **

Arisa wanted to listen - and normally she would - but today she was keeping her eyes peeled for Tae. She wasn’t really sure of what she could do, but it was at least worth a try. Tae would probably just ignore her, but she had to at least resist whatever was happening. Rimi Ushigome would become a Twitter stan over her dead body.

** **

“And then Aa-chan was all like...Huh? Arisa? Are you listening?”

** **

Kasumi’s words snapped her out of her swirling thoughts. With a jolt, she realised she had barely heard a word. “Um. No, sorry. Just thinking about something.” she replied.

** **

“Eh, really? About what?” Kasumi asked.

** **

“Just what Rimi said at rehearsal the other day.” There was no harm in being honest, even if Kasumi wouldn’t understand her pain.

** **

“You mean when she said she liked my lyrics? Do you have a problem with them? I can take them out, if you want.” Kasumi said. “I mean, I want to tell the whole world about how much I love you, but if it’s bothering you-”

** **

“No no, they’re fine.” Arisa cut in. Looking at Kasumi’s happy expression, she realised she had made a mistake. “Well, not really. They’re actually super embarrassing - but we can talk about them later. It’s just the way Rimi said it, you know?”

** **

“Hmm…” Kasumi said, seemingly deep in thought. “Well, I _was_ a bit confused when she started talking about her wig. But maybe it’s just her way of self-expression! We should all support her.”

** **

Arisa huffed. “That’s true, but…” She paused, trying to find a way to explain Twitter stans to Kasumi. “She’s talking like a specific group of people on the internet, and it’s seen as very annoying by a lot of people. I just don’t want people assuming things about Rimi.”

** **

“Oh, I see…” Kasumi said, but before she could continue, she was interrupted by a familiar voice above Arisa’s head.

** **

“And what’s wrong with that, Arisa? You wouldn’t want her to be a _ local _, would you?”

** **

Arisa took no pride in the fact that she physically jumped when she heard Tae behind her. Turning around crossly, she looked at her in the eyes as she simply said: “I don’t want her to be anything! I want her to be just Rimi!”

** **

“Eh? Did you say my name, Arisa-chan?” Rimi asked. Arisa swallowed at the sight of her. Poor, innocent Rimi. Who had fallen for Tae, of all people.

** **

“Um, yeah, I just…” she scrambled to find an excuse. She didn’t want to hurt Rimi’s feelings. Then in her school bag, she spotted the book in which she’d been taking notes in. Desperately, she handed it to Rimi.

** **

“I wrote down the lesson content for Japanese History, so here you are…” It was a stupid lie, one she hadn’t even needed to come up with. Rimi had attended school every day in their second year, so there was no logical reason for her to need Arisa’s notes-

** **

“Oh my god, sis, how did you know our teacher for History was sick?” Rimi asked in shock. Arisa was probably more surprised, though. (So surprised that she could ignore the disgusting ‘sis’.) Their teacher was actually off school? She looked over to Saaya for support, and the other girl nodded and said: 

** **

“Wow, thanks, Arisa. Are you a mind reader or something?”

** **

“Ah, it’s nothing...I just heard some other girls in your class talking about it…” Arisa couldn’t believe her luck. As well as that, she had finally been given an opportunity to talk to Tae, so maybe she could drag the girl off to a private and ask her to stop corrupting Rimi-

** **

“Sksksksksksksksksk, you’re the best, sis! Periodt!” Rimi said, and Arisa almost lost it. But she held herself together, just for another moment.

** **

“Ah, it’s nothing really. Just make sure to return it. Uh, O-Tae - could I borrow you for a second?”

** **

* * *

To her credit, Tae had the decency to look at least a little scared as Arisa dragged her off towards the student council room. (It was the most private place Arisa had been able to think of on the spot, even with the possibility that Rinko and Sayo were there.) 

** **

When they arrived there, Arisa dumped Tae down on one of the seats, while she stood by the whiteboard. She was a lot smaller than Tae, so she figured that she should stay standing to _ assert her dominance _or something like that. Thankfully, no one else seemed to be present, so Arisa had this moment all to herself.

** **

“Tae Hanazono.” she began.

** **

“Yes, sensei?” Tae replied.

** **

Arisa sighed. “That’s not what I’m saying, you idiot! Do you even know why you’re here?”

** **

“Not really.” Tae said, shaking her head.

** **

Arisa studied her bandmate for a few moments, before deciding that Tae really did have no clue as to what was going on. So she explained.

** **

“How long have you been dating Rimi Ushigome?” she asked.

** **

“Thirty-four days.” Tae said instantly.

** **

“Right.” Arisa said. “And at what point during your relationship did you decide to start corrupting her?”

** **

Tae looked shocked. “Corrupting? I haven’t done anything!”

** **

“Then _ who, _” Arisa continued, “is making her go all ‘sksksks’ and ‘wig’ and ‘periodt’?”

** **

“Ah…” Tae said. “That _ is _me.”

** **

“I _ knew _it!” Arisa said triumphantly, slamming her fist on the table. “Why? Why are you doing this to our precious Rimi? Just because she’s your girlfriend, it doesn’t mean that you can make her get her whole personality from the internet!”

** **

“Kaoru Seta.”

** **

“What?” Arisa spluttered.

** **

“Kaoru Seta has a Twitter stan following.” Tae said, as if that explained everything.

** **

“Who the fuck is Kaoru Seta?” Arisa asked incredulously. 

** **

“Hello Happy World’s guitarist. You know, the one Rimi-rin loves.” Tae replied

** **

“Oh, the purple girl from Haneoka.” Arisa said.

** **

Tae nodded. “I knew she was popular, but I only found her Twitter stans a couple of weeks ago.”

** **

Arisa’s head was spinning. That girl from the circus band Misaki ranted about all the time had a Twitter stan following? Wasn’t she a complete idiot?

** **

“It’s quite amazing, actually. Here, let me show you.” Tae said, pulling out her phone. Just in case, Arisa glanced around one more time to see if Sayo was in the room (she never would fully get over her fear of the older girl) before bending down to have a look. Most of her hated this whole situation, but a tiny part of her was curious. Plus, looking at these accounts might help her in her quest to save Rimi from stan Twitter culture. ‘Know your enemy like you know yourself’, and all that crap.

** **

“See, she has tons of fans from all over the local area. There are some accounts made by girls who don’t even go to our school _or_ Haneoka.” Tae continued.

** **

Arisa studied Tae’s screen in contemplative silence. “So you’re saying...Rimi owns an account like this?”

** **

Tae shook her head. “Not yet.” 

** **

“Urgh, don’t say ‘yet’! I never want Rimi to have a stan Twitter account. Especially if it’s for that purple dumbass.” Arisa groaned, the words of Misaki running through her head.

** **

“Eh, why not for Kaoru-san? I think she’s quite a good choice actually. Think about it - she could be a k-pop stan.” Tae pointed out.

** **

Arisa shuddered. “God no.”

** **

“Exactly.” Tae said, before continuing to scroll through the accounts.

** **

There was a pause for a few moments, before Arisa spoke up again. “Well, it’s not like I would die if I knew Rimi had a stan Twitter account, but does she really have to talk like that in real life?”

** **

“That wasn’t my fault!” Tae quickly protested. “She just started doing that.”

** **

Arisa stared at her skeptically.

** **

Tae cracked. “Okay, maybe I told her that it would be cooler if she said stuff like ‘wig’ out loud, but I meant no harm. It’s just as Kasumi said; it’s self-expression, you know?”

** **

Arisa groaned. “It’s annoying as hell too. Rimi deserves better. And you know that Twitter stans have a bad reputation. You have to stop her somehow.”

** **

Tae sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” She was still aimlessly scrolling through the seemingly endless stan accounts, all flooded with pictures of Kaoru.

** **

“Don’t you feel a bit jealous?” Arisa asked after a pause. Tae looked up. “I mean, we all know how much Rimi adores that girl. Don’t you just feel like...you wish she paid more attention to you sometimes?”

** **

“Not really.” Tae said. “We both know Rimi would never try to hurt anyone on purpose. Besides, I can kind of understand where she’s coming from…” The other girl looked at the screen and sighed dreamily.

** **

“O-Tae! Not you too!”

** **

* * *

After that day, Arisa decided that she would put up with Rimi’s mannerisms for just a little bit longer. She was hoping that Tae would stop her somehow, but she wasn’t holding her breath. Either way, she was just relieved Rimi wasn’t some disgusting kpoppie, or whatever they were called.

** **

However, it was still incredibly weird to hear Rimi, lovely, gentle Rimi, say things like ‘wig snatched’ ‘and that’s the tea sis’. Arisa could sense Saaya was also uncomfortable with it, but neither of them had the heart to say anything. If it was Kasumi, Arisa might have yelled at her or something by now, but Rimi was Rimi. She was pure, and kind, and everyone loved her. Even now, Arisa still sometimes felt sudden stabs of guilt for the one time she had shouted at Rimi in their first year.

** **

A couple more weeks passed, and it seemed that Tae was actually doing nothing to help alleviate the situation. Which was totally unsurprising to Arisa. She had resigned herself to the fact that Rimi would probably continue to be a Twitter stan for her whole life. It was frustrating, yes, and she and Misaki vented about it to each other often, but no one could come up with a solution. They couldn’t just tell Rimi to shut up, or whatever. That would be breaking some sort of unwritten law.

** **

However, everything changed on one Saturday afternoon at rehearsal, very similar to the one where the problem had first arose. They had a live show in about a month, and the basement was alive with preparations. They ran over some of their older songs, always trying to improve their weaker areas. Eventually, Kasumi thrust her favourite starry notebook right underneath Arisa’s nose.

** **

“I finished our new song lyrics! Rimi helped me with the words and Tae did all the musical stuff.”

** **

“Ah I see,” Arisa said, fear taking over her as Saaya poked her head over to take a look too. Had Kasumi really decided to go with her ridiculous lyric idea? Or had Rimi stopped her? God, Arisa really hoped that was the case.

** **

Unfortunately, she was out of luck. The whole song was basically Kasumi screaming about how much she loved Arisa. This was unacceptable. There was no way they could perform this - she had to stop it somehow.

** **

She was so caught up in her panic over the embarrassing lyrics she almost didn’t notice the content of the second verse. _ Almost. _

** **

_ Hey-yo, it’s Rimi-rin, _

_ And I’m here to say if you don’t appreciate our queen _

_ Ka-ka Kaoru, Seta Kaoru, _

_ There must be something wrong with you _

_ Are you a local? Are you not woke yet? _

_ Well sis! I’m here to spill the tea, _

_ Kaoru Seta is amazing, better than you and me, _

_ And if you can’t see that, you must be blind _

_ Have you seen her perform on stage? She fucking SNAPPED _

_ Or at the wedding photoshoot? She did THAT _

_ If you don’t stan her, just delete your account _

_ We don’t want dirty locals like you, get the fuck out! _

** **

No.

** **

No no no.

** **

This was too far.

** **

“Uh, Kasumi.” Arisa asked, trying to hold herself together. “Did anyone else help with these lyrics other than you and Rimi?”

** **

“Oh yeah, actually! Tae wrote a lot of this part.” the other girl said, pointing at the dreaded rap verse. “It sounds good, even if I don’t understand a word of it.”

** **

Arisa breathed in, and then out. In, out. She was calm. She was relaxed. This was fine. It wasn’t like she was about to throw the notebook at Tae’s head in three...two...one…

** **

“Ow!”

** **

Tae rubbed her head. “That kind of hurt.”

** **

Arisa was in shock. She hadn’t thrown that. She was on the brink of doing so, yes, but she hadn’t actually _ done it. _Yet somehow the notebook had made contact with Tae before she’d even moved her hand. So how…?

** **

“Tae Hanazono, explain yourself this instant!”

** **

Ah. Saaya. She had forgotten about her.

** **

The other girl was glaring at Tae, hands balled into fists. Tae was looking right back up at her, swallowing deeply. Kasumi and Rimi were in stunned silence. So was Arisa. No one had seen Saaya act like this. (Except maybe Kasumi when they’d had their yelling fit.) This _ wasn’t _Saaya. Then and again, no one had been acting normally recently.

** **

“It was, uh, just a little idea.” Tae said nervously. “You know, Rimi-rin does love Kaoru quite a lot, so…”

** **

_ Whack. _Saaya had picked up the notebook, only to hit Tae with it again.

** **

“That’s not even what I’m mad about and you know it!” she shouted, as she opened the page on the verse again. “What is this? ‘Local?’ ‘Woke?’ ‘Sis?’ ‘Tea?’ ‘Snapped?’ And the F-word on top of all that? Rimi doesn’t even know what that means? She’s innocent!”

** **

“I’m not quite sure what it is, but it must be good, right? I mean, a lot of stans say it when they see Kaoru-san in person.” Rimi said shyly, as four pairs of eyes immediately honed in on her. “Like, ‘oh my fucking god I’m gonna faint’, and stuff like that.”

** **

A hand slapped over Rimi’s mouth. Surprisingly enough, it belonged to Kasumi. “Even I know what that word means.” she said. “You don’t want to use it. Leave that to Arisa.”

** **

“Haah? How the fuck do you know?” Arisa asked.

** **

“Aa-chan calls me ‘a fucking idiot’ all the time. Or a crackhead, depending on what mood she’s in.” Kasumi said sheepishly.

** **

“I can’t blame her at all.” Arisa mumbled under her breath.

** **

“Um, everyone?” Rimi said, removing Kasumi’s hand from her mouth. “If the verse bothers you guys that much, I can take it out. But...Well, Tae showed me some Kaoru-san stan accounts recently, and they’re really great! It’s just nice to know there’s others like me, and I guess I just started talking the way they do online in real life. Sorry for making you guys upset.”

** **

There was a pause, But then Saaya threw her arms over Rimi, sobbing into her shoulder.

** **

“No, Rimi-rin, I’m sorry! I was just scared Tae was corrupting you, and while all the Kaoru stans may be really nice, and I do understand them seeing as I basically got married to Kaoru-san and it was wonderful, there are millions of other ‘stans’ on the internet and not all of them are so lovely. In fact, a lot of them have a bad reputation. I just don’t want people associating that with you, you know?” Saaya said.

** **

“It’s okay, Saaya-chan. Maybe I’ll only talk like that online?” Rimi suggested.

** **

Tae blinked. “Huh? Does that make you’re making your own Kaoru-senpai stan account?”

** **

“Well, I mean…” Rimi paused. “Why not? Obviously I, um, love you, O-Tae-chan, but Kaoru-senpai is just...iconic.”

Tae’s eyes glimmered. “I love you too! Can I run it with you?”

** **

“Ooh, can I join in too?” Kasumi asked.

** **

“Sure!” Rimi said. “The more the merrier, right?”

** **

“Count me in as well then, because I have to protect Rimi-rin.” Saaya said, putting her hands on the other girl’s shoulders and staring into her eyes. “Rimi-rin. No posting your face online. No giving out your full name.”

** **

“But both of those things are already on the internet, Saaya, because of the band.”

** **

“I didn’t ask you, O-Tae! Let me do my mom routine in peace.” Saaya turned back to Rimi. “No giving out your address. No agreeing to meet up with anyone unless I can come too. No putting out your phone number, or email address…”

** **

“So just no personal info, right?” Rimi asked. Saaya nodded. “That’s okay, then. I wasn’t planning to do any of those things anyway.”

** **

Saaya breathed out. “Whew! Mission passed.” 

** **

“Okay, I hate to disrupt all this, but…” Arisa began. “What the _ fuck? _”

** **

“Cover your ears, Rimi-rin.” Kasumi whispered. “Arisa’s gonna go crazy and go stupid.”

** **

“If O-Tae and Rimi want to make this...stan account, then sure, let them. But do you two have to get involved too? Kasumi...well, I’m honestly not surprised, but Saaya? I expected better.” Arisa sighed.

** **

“I don’t care what you say, I have to protect Rimi-rin at all costs! Otherwise the only other people co-running it would be O-Tae and Kasumi, and I can’t let that happen.” Saaya said.

** **

“I understand all that, but you do realise you’ll have to go full Twitter stan mode, right? Be all ‘sksksk’ and ‘spill the tea, sis’ and so on and so forth. Plus, you have to write disgusting ‘lovemail’ for Seta-senpai pretty much daily! Do you really want to do that?” Arisa asked.

** **

“Oh, I have that covered. I literally married her, remember?” Saaya shot back.

** **

Rimi sighed. “You’re so lucky, Saaya-chan.”

** **

“Don’t worry, Rimi-rin. I think if Kaoru-san ever hears our new song she’ll be pretty happy.” Saaya pointed out.

** **

“Uh, yeah, about that, no. No way. No way in hell are we performing that song on stage to our fans.” Arisa said.

** **

“Aw, come on, Arisa, why?” Tae asked. “Rimi-rin’s rap is amazing! And it might get her noticed by her idol. _And_ give our new stan account tons of followers.”

** **

“You know what? Keep the stupid rap in.” Arisa huffed. “It’s not even that I have a problem with - it’s the rest of the song.”

** **

“Ehh? Do you not think that your keyboard parts are good?” Kasumi said. “We can change them!”

** **

“NO! It’s not that either!” Arisa yelled, making everyone jump. She sighed. “It’s the other lyrics.”

** **

“Ohh, you mean the ones about me loving you.” Kasumi said thoughtfully.

** **

There was a pause. A long, awful pause, in which all of the other four members of Poppin’ Party slowly turned to look at each other. An agreement was made.

** **

“Arisaa~ I worked hard on those lyrics, just for you!” Kasumi whined.

** **

“I love them. Our songs are supposed to have personal meanings, right?” Tae said.

** **

Arisa sighed. Kasumi and Tae. Not too much of a surprise, seeing as they shared the same singular braincell.

** **

But then…

** **

“Arisa-chan, I think it will be really popular! And, um, Kasumi-chan put a lot of effort into them, so…” Rimi added shyly.

** **

Rimi too? This was ridiculous. This was betrayal all over again. But Rimi was dating Tae, after all, so of course she would pick her girlfriend's side. However, there was still hope. Maybe, just maybe, for once Saaya would stick up for her.

** **

But as the other girl’s mouth curled into an easy smile, Arisa knew she was doomed.

** **

“I have to agree with the others. The lyrics are super cute, so they’re perfect for you!” Saaya said, while looking straight into her eyes.

** **

“4 vs 1, Arisa!” Kasumi triumphantly exclaimed. “You can’t win.”

** **

“Urghh, fine!” Arisa said, flopping down onto one of her pillows.

** **

“Yay!” Kasumi said, high-fiving the rest of her bandmates. “I knew she’d come round eventually.”

** **

“Ah, well we _ did _kinda force her a little.” Saaya pointed out.

** **

“I’m glad someone here is aware of their actions.” Arisa complained.

** **

“Hey everyone! I’ve got a great idea! To celebrate, we should go get ice cream!” Kasumi said.

** **

“Sure, sure.” Arisa replied. That was something she could support. Hell, she needed some ice cream, after all this crap.

** **

* * *

“I still can’t believe it.” Arisa said as the five of them sat on a bench in town, licking at their cones.

** **

“Believe what?” Tae asked, her free hand intertwined with Rimi’s.

** **

“A lot. That Kaoru-san has such a large stanbase. Like, I knew she was popular, but her whole band is stupid. What’s the appeal? And then Saaya hit you with a notebook, and that is something I did not fucking expect to see, but you’re stupid and you deserve it.” Arisa began.

** **

“Thanks!” Tae replied lightly.

** **

“It wasn’t a compliment, you idiot!” Arisa shouted. “_ Anyway, _” she continued at a lower volume, “now I’m going to hear Rimi-rin rap and that’s going to be...interesting, especially given what she’s rapping about. And you’ve all set up a stan Twitter account together, and I’m not even sure how I feel about that. I’m very tired.”

** **

“I think you should join us, Arisa.” Tae said.

** **

Arisa almost choked. “What? No way. You know how much I hate those types of accounts. And I don’t even like Kaoru-san! I don’t follow her band. So why ask me?”

** **

“Well, I’m sure if we asked the others they would say they just don’t want anyone to be left out. But…” Tae chose this particular moment to stare right at Arisa. “For someone who claims to hate stan Twitter so much, you _do_ talk about it quite a lot.”

** **

Arisa gulped. _ Surely _ Tae didn’t know, right? Well, with that girl anything was possible, and she didn’t want to stick around to find out.

** **

“Excuse me.” she said. “I need to go to the bathroom now.” She then began to walk away very briskly, chucking her unfinished cone in the bin as she went. 

** **

She dashed back into the place they had brought the ice cream from, certain Tae was watching her, and almost sprinted into the ladies. Once she was there, she sighed, long and deep, before pulling out her phone.

** **

She needed to take refuge in a place most familiar to her.

** **

She opened Twitter, and smiled as she scrolled down her a timeline a little. Pictures, videos, and memes, all from like-minded people.

** **

She knew she would have to leave the sanctuary of the bathroom and face Tae again, but that was okay. Before she went back, she sent out a quick tweet to her followers.

** **

_ sksksksks roselia looked so good in their live today, especially lisa on her bass! MMMM hope i can make it to the next one!!!!! #stanroselia and don’t forget to stream fire bird x _

**Author's Note:**

> stan kaoru seta, stan Roselia and most importantly stan popipa! They don't deserve to be slept on.
> 
> Thanks for reading what is probably the dumbest thing I've ever written. I have even more clown fics on the way, plus some actual serious stuff for my otps, so stay tuned for those.
> 
> Please leave a comment or give me kudos so I can feel validated about writing a whole 5k words of...this


End file.
